Użytkownik:Mustafar29/Pomyłka
— Co za pobojowisko — zmartwiła się Ashla. — Mistrzyni, w tej sytuacji… — Nie poddam się. Nowa Federacja nie wycofa się z walki. — Odparła jej Shmi swoim zmodyfikowanym głosem wskutek noszonego hełmu. — Ależ… Lady — do rozmowy dołączył się Lord Endor. — Nie uważa pani, że to nierozważne? Shmi jednak nie zdawała się ich słuchać. Podeszła do jednego z ciał, pochyliła się. — Liam. Liam, słyszysz mnie? — szepnęła kobieta. — Pani&helli; zawiodłem cię… — A gdzie tam! — uniosła się Skywalker. — Wykonałeś wzorowo swoją misję. Kto tu był? — Darth… Darth Vader zrobił… zabił wszystkich… niczym Anakin Skywalker w świątyni przed dziewiętnastoma laty… mnie się udało przeżyć, Ashli też&hellop — mężczyzna zasapał. — Lady, mam szanse na przeżycie. Może… wydalibyście coś na le… Ach! Shmi zapaliła miecz świetlny i odcięła głowę dawnemu padawanowi. Najwyraźniej nie miała funduszy na leczenie. Kobieta nic nie powiedziała. Udała się do swojej izby, zdjęła hełm i siadła. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi cię brakuje, Clieggu Larsie — zaczęła. — Od twojej śmierci wszytko idzie nie tak. Nie umiem poprowadzić Federacji do zwycięstwa. Sitsowie nie żyją. Lordzie Shpannerze, wróć do mnie. A dokończę… — Shmi… Shmi — kobieta usłyszała znany głos. — Zachowałem z Mocy swą tożsamość, Shmi… — Cliegg! Cliegg, najdroższy — uradowała się kobieta. — Cliegg, pomóż mi, proszę. Co mogę jeszcze zrobić? Czy mogę… — … przywołać mnie do życia? Pewnie. — Kobieta zaniemówiła. — Na Jakku żyje pewna kobieta, znająca się na Mocy. Zwą ją Pajdą. To Gunganka niskiego wzrostu. Posiada ona odpowiednie umiejętności. Jednak Królestwo też o niej wie. Otóż co masz zrobić: rozwiąż Nową Federację i odpraw proszę flotę. Wykasuj wszelkie informacje o państwie z galaktycznych kronik, niech nikt o nim nie wie. Tylko ty, razem z Endorem i Ashlą, sami udajcie się do osady Aida. Gdy znajdziecie Pajdę, przekażcie, że jej syn przeszedł na jasną stronę. Posłucha was. Zachowajcie dyskrecję. Gdy zadanie się wypełni… zabij każdego, kto wie o naszym spisku. Niech strzeże cię Moc, moja najdroższa. ∗ ∗ ∗ Na WookieeStation panowało niemałe zamieszanie. Sygnał z Imperium od niejakiego Foksa stał się dla członków Królestwa priorytetem. — Jeśli chcecie Foksa — odezwał się ponury głos Dartha Vadera w holofonie — udajcie się na Jakku. Będziemy tam na was czekać. Stoczymy bitwę, która rozstrzygnie dalsze losy naszej galaktyki. Kiedy hologram wygasł, Luck spojrzał na swego dawnego ucznia. — Dawno nie odwiedzałeś matki, nie? — spytał. — Hehehe, dwa czy może aż trzy dni, mistrzu. — Odwiedzimy ją — ucieszył się Luck. — To taka miła kobieta. Oni odnajdą na Jakku Imperium, a my odwiedzimy starą Pajdę. ∗ ∗ ∗ Shmi nie potrafiła opisać targających nią emocjami. Na Jakku nie była od roku, a teraz czuła się jakoś nieswojo. Przypomniała sobie historię o założeniu Królestwa. Rozkazał jej tak Cloegg, jednak miło wspominała tamte chwile. Teraz jednak już było za późno. To ona stała za śmiercią Aldebary, a to na pewno nie dodałoby jej poparcia. W Królestwie była skończona. Shmi trapiła także myśl, iż to właśnie przez nią Lordowie Sitsów upadli. Została tylko ona, Endor i Alshla. I jej mąż: Cliegg, choć obecnie był tylko głosem. Czyżby ta cała Pajda mogła coś zaradzić? Stanęła. Przed jej oczyma ukazał się stary namiot. Bez wahania rozkazała Endorowi wejść pierwszemu. Nie wiedziała czemu. — Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! — odezwał się stamtąd głos staruszki. — Tak rzadko miewam gości! — Właściwie to… właściwie — speszył się Lord — to ona jest tu gościem. Stara gungańska kobieta popatrzyła na Shmi. — Czy to nie czasem kobieta roku 33 BBY w obstawianiu wyników wyścigów na Tatooine? — uśmiechnęła się Pajda. — Przecież wiedziałam, że mój syn odpadnie w pierwszej minucie — sapnęła Shmi. — Pajdo, musisz mi pomóc. — W czym? W czym ślicznotko? — Musisz wspomóc Nową Federację. Nasz przywódca, Cliegg Lars… — Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! — wkurzyła się Pajda. — Ja wspieram tylko ciemną stronę i mojego synka, Ewada. — Twój syn zwrócił się ku ciemnej stronie — Skywalker zaśmiała się szyderczo. — Trza by go zniszczyć. W przeciwnym razie… — A więc, droga Shmi, co mam dla pani zrobić? — Pajda przerwała. — Musisz ożywić Cliegga. Mojego męża. — Załatwione! — zachichotała staruszka. — Umówmy się na jutro o tej porze. ∗ ∗ ∗ Foks wszedł w korytarz na swoim gwiezdnym niszczycielu. Nie wiedział, na co czeka. — Nie wylądujemy na Jakku, Foksie. Jeżeli twoi nowi współziomkowie się nie zjawią, użyjemy naszej Death Star i wysadzimy planetę tak, iż wszystko, co tam się znajduje, wszelka roślinność zamieni się w proch i w pył. Zapewniam cię. — Zakończył Darth Vader. ∗ ∗ ∗ Feel i Luck Spaceman wrócili z Jakku i byli niemile zaskoczeni zachowaniem Pajdy. — Nie wiem, co jej odbiło — zaniepokoił się Ewad. — Nawet nas nie wpuściła. Luck również się martwił, ale nie chciał dołować kolegi. Dwa razy ziewnął i podszedł do wielkiej szyby. — To chyba Srut Star, co? — popatrzył na informatora. — Zdaje się, że leci prosto na nas. I rzeczywiście: Shmi Skywalkera zamierzała doszczętnie zniszczyć WookieeStation, aby pomścić swego męża. Szykowali się do skoku nadprzestrzennego. — Lady Shmi — podeszła do niej Ashla — musi się pani ewakuować. Jeżeli zderzymy się z WookieeStation, nic z nas nie zostanie. Shmi spojrzała przed siebie i gorzko zapłakała. Czy Shmi Skywalker przeżyła? Po której stronie Mocy ostatecznie stanie Pajda? Czy Cliegg Lars wróci do życia? Przekonasz się już wkrótce w kolejnych epizodach Przypadków mistrza Feela! }}